1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a detection system and, more particularly, to a physiological detection device, a physiological detection method and a user identification method being used that may automatically identify the user ID.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pulse oximeters utilize a noninvasive method to monitor the blood oxygenation and the heart rate of a user. The conventional pulse oximeters generally emit a red light beam (wavelength of about 660 nm) and an infrared light beam (wavelength of about 910 nm) to penetrate a part of the human body and detects an intensity variation of the penetrating light based on the feature of the oxyhemoglobin and deoxyhemoglobin having different absorptivities in particular spectrum, e.g. referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,701 and entitled “Method for spectrophotometric blood oxygenation monitoring”. After the intensity variation of the penetrating light of the two wavelengths are detected, the blood oxygenation can be calculated according to equation (1):Oxygen saturation=100×%[HbO2]/([HbO2]+[Hb])  (1)
wherein [HbO2] is oxyhemoglobin concentration; and [Hb] is deoxyhemoglobin concentration.
Generally, the intensity variation of the penetrating light of the two wavelengths detected by a pulse oximeter is similar to FIG. 1. This is because blood vessels will expand and contract with heartbeats such that the blood volume that the light beams pass through will change to accordingly change the ratio of light energy being absorbed. Therefore, the absorptivity of blood of different light spectra can be calculated according to the intensity information changing continuously so as to calculate the physiology information, such as the oxyhemoglobin concentration and deoxyhemoglobin concentration respectively. Finally, the blood oxygenation can be calculated according to equation (1).
However, the physiological information can reflect actual conditions of the user only after the measured data is recorded for a long time, but conventional physiological detection devices are not able to automatically identify the current user ID.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a physiological detection device, a physiological detection method and a user identification method being used in which the user ID of a current user may be automatically identified and linked to the corresponding database in an initial stage of operation so as to increase the practicality of the physiological detection device.